They'll See in Time, I Know
by Tahalia001
Summary: A relationship was broken with one heart torn with anger, but their feelings stayed with them. Will a formal dance bring out those feelings once again? Edward x Jacob shounen ai. NOTE! - Mature themes within.


Helloha everyone again! Hope all of your Easter's were awesome even though this is way past Easter but I'm sorry! Homework and life just isn't looking up for me at the moment.

So here we are again. This one is quite different to what I normally write of course. I don't know why but I just couldn't finish this fic for some reason :S It was just everything in here was confusing me. So I formally apologise to the readers if this fic sounds crap.

Warnings: Death, Mature themes.

I have to thank Phil Collins for what I would call Inspiration for a scene- _You'll Be in My Heart_ and _Two Worlds_  
Along with Romeo and Juliet; even though I hated doing it at school, I love the story line of Love  
And Thank you to KoOkie who was my Beta/proof reader of this fic, - her account name is** kronos-hevan** and **Tsubasa** **Hiroge - **and also to my mum who helped me with false knowlegde of what I was writing. :)

So Enjoy the little fic once again. This is a Shounen-Ai fic this time, not Yaoi, so I'm sorry again if people wanted Yaoi. x)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why is it that the ones closest to your heart are the ones who break it and hurt it more?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smooth movements of light soft colours glided across the dance floor from the rafters above, the beams slowly hitting the dancing couples on the indoor basketball court, now converted dance floor. Slow inaudible mumbles of appreciation were tenderly whispered to their partners ears, making the atmosphere soft and tranquil as they slow danced to the soft rock hits of the 80's. Sadly the teachers choice of songs didn't really fit in well with the new generation but it worked for the time being.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

The naturally tanned, smooth tone of skin mixed in well with the dark black tuxedo sleeve, as a large hand slipped around the petite waist, drawing his partner's body closer to his broad chest; the warmth that he was producing diffused with her own cooler heat, bringing a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. With her loose brown curls falling over her bare shoulders, the chocolate bangs framed her nearing pale face and exposed the faint flicks of flushing skin that was pressed against the tall figure. Her eyes stood out as the light hit their bodies, catching the entranced gaze of her taller partner.

The small move that he pulled in that moment made her body go stiff with concern, making her think about the situation, if it was a good idea or not, but soon she relaxed into the embrace and the closeness of her partner, resting the side of her face onto the warm tuxedo covered chest.

The fast beating heart under the suit quickened as the contact of this soft, near translucent skin burned through the material, seeping down to his chest; it made the boy tense from the movement but soon also relaxed into the contact that he would cherish for as long as he could remember this moment.

The odd couple let themselves loosen up. They danced in slow circles in their little area on the dance floor, occasionally their eyes meetting for a moment of warmth and soft smiles, but just the brief contact was what Jacob cherished the most. His powerful yet careful hand moved away from her blue silk dressed hip and caressed up her exposed back, bringing a small shiver from the older girl as his heat travelled up, his thumb following the curve of her backbone, and rested in the middle of her shoulder blades, pressing her a little more into his chest. His other hand wrapping around her slender waist, the long fingers played with the material to keep his mind on something other than Bella. And, like usual, his nerves weren't on his side tonight…great.

"You too?" Bella asked quietly against his chest, feeling the beat of the song vibrate in his chest, along with the soothing rhythm of his heart.

"That obvious?"

"Mm-hmm."

He loosed his grip on her hip and back, trying to relax a bit more and smiled weakly down to her brown locks, "Sorry."

But in Jacob's mind, he was blaming Bella for this edgy feeling. She was so close to his body, moving her hips to the easy beat of the song, rubbing softly against Jacob's hips; it was all too overwhelming for the young wolf, especially her scent. He could taste her on his tongue, the thick sweet scent like honey, the aroma drilling itself into his system… god, it was intoxicating. And the worst thing about this moment was that he was enjoying this formal dance, he was enjoying the taste of her scent right in front of him as her small body moved closer, her hands hooking under his arms and resting just under his shoulder blades. His eyes couldn't leave her body; the exposed shoulders of inhumanly white skin glistened as the random dancing lights hit her skin, making her blue halter neck dress shimmer. The dress matched all of her curves with precise measurements, making her hips look so delicious, Jacob still couldn't believe he was holding her this close.  
Even though they looked very awkward with his 6"7 height and her sort-of high heels (he protested to her not to wear them due to her abnormal clumsiness, but she insisted that she might as well put effort into the night), they felt right together…well…it felt all too right for Jacob.

He originally didn't want to go to this dance, for two main reasons: the goofy looking, a little too short tuxedo and the new pain in his heart and soul that a particular vampire put there only a few months ago, but still, true pain of heartache never leaves, and that the reason of the pain would be here.

---------

He still has the note written in perfect cursive writing on his bed-side table, all crumpled from the many time he had screwed it up on his hand and threatened to throw away but something inside of him never allowed his hand to let go and throw it in his small bin next to his study desk; it always ended up back next to his alarm with three words creeping out from the scrunched up ball…

_**My Dear Jacob…**_

That day was permanently burned into his memories, with a certain smell, sound or shape triggering that overcast day at the border of his packs land and Edward's land. That leech had called him about 20 minutes before the meeting with a smooth, emotionless voice telling him to meet him at this exact point. He always was suspicious of the vampire but since their relationship blossomed, he didn't listen to that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to pay close at attention to his boyfriend.  
By the time he got there, it had started spitting with soft drops of weightless water covering his hot skin, and he saw the vampire standing with his hands in his pockets with a light blue shirt underneath his grey hoodie jacket with the hood covering his eyes as he looked down at the invisible border line of their lands.  
He approached him with a small smile on his pink lips, panting hard from the fast run on his feet. Edward didn't even meet his gaze, didn't even look up at him and smirk that devilish trade mark that he was used to, but just took one step towards the panting wolf and held out his hand, palm facing the earthy, muddy ground, holding something in his hand. Jacob also took a step forward and grasped his hand, feeling the cool paper slip into his hand with his name written on it. Confused he looked down at the vampire, questioning silently to himself and in his head, knowing that he wasn't going to talk but damn, he knew that Edward was hearing all the words running through his head.

"No more…I'm sorry…"

That's all he said to him, before spinning on his heels and walking silently back away from Jacob. From the light shower to a pelting, painful storm of rain, Jacob stood where he was, trying to assess what the hell just happened, and opened the note that had red thick blood over it, being washed away by the rain.

_**My dear Jacob,**_

_**For months I have been contemplating over our relationship and where it would go, but now I have realised that there was nothing there. Though I enjoyed the memories I will keep for as long as I live, you and me…we can not continue. I can not keep on hiding it from Bella, and you can not keep on betraying your pack, your family. I will always be with you, and I will always love you but, not anymore.**_

_**Goodbye, but never gone**_

_**Edward.**_

**_----------_**

Sure Jacob preceded with his normal teen life, always happy and always pressing Billy for new tools, but deep down, well, it felt like nothing was there anymore, only anger, hatred for that thing. He supposed the dance would relieve the pain in his heart but it was wrong beyond belief as his feelings for Bella and Edward weren't going away. And he knew that this girl that he loved was the main reason why Edward broke it off with him, but she would never know about their relationship they had, they laughs, their memories; all she would know is that it was just a rift between vampire and wolf that had been going on before she was born.

The dance continued as the couple around the floor of the basketball court filled with a certain mood that Jacob instantly picked up on.

"I hope he comes soon; he said that-"

"Bella," Jacob sighed, "Ed…he will he here soon. He will come; he," he swallowed hard, "loves you with all of his, uh, heart or what ever would be in there now."

She playfully punched his back, careful not to hit him too hard or else she will get the worst of the repercussions. It lightened the mood for a brief moment, but she still continued with the worried rants of 'if he will show up' and 'if he doesn't show up…', but Jacob wasn't listening anymore, because every time she said his name, it felt like something was burning him on the inside. And there was that feel in their air that he couldn't help trying to work out.

_Son of a bitch!_

The once sweet now disgusting, pungent, chocking tang that still made his head light merged with the surrounding atmosphere, filling his senses with memories followed by that burning feeling again. Jacob let his eyes drift away from Bella's head and focused his eyes over to the gyms entrance, zoning in on the slender, dark cinnamon bronze haired boy standing there, staring straight back into his eyes. The never aging male began to cross the ocean of happy dancing couples, walking in that elegant cool grace that he owned and perfected from many years.

"Lover leech is here."

As if he was nothing to her now, only just a body to dance with, Bella quickly retracted her body away from Jacob's torso, her arms falling from their grip on his back and turned away from the now invisible friend, smiling at the new presence standing next to her.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"For you, anything I can do to make you happy is possible, my love."

Jacob watched from the side, taking a small step away from him, pretending to itch at the cold patch of skin on his chest to feel his heart beating with a fast beat, he tried so hard to calm himself down. He began to feel awkward there, watching the happy couple look into each others eyes with the search of want and love.

"May I have the remainder of this dance?" Edward turned his attention towards Jacob's pretending-to-be-preoccupied expression with shoulders tense, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Thank god for pockets…_

"Of course!" Bella said all too fast, smiling up at Edward, before remembering the boy who was staring at them, most likely feeling like the third wheel in this situation "is that ok Jacob?"

Jacob was about to reply when suddenly a cold, stinging covered his right shoulder, an even colder body closer to his own body, looking straight into his brown eyes with a smooth, intimidating attitude to his stance.

"Yes, is this ok Jake?"

A flush of anger rolled over his body. How dare he call him Jake after what he did to him! Jacob just wanted to rip him apart right there and then, where everyone could witness the death of Edward Cullen. But there it was again, that restraint holding him back like with the letter, telling him not to go through more pain. Jacob let the heat wash over his body, he could feel it burning at the small of his back but he ignored it and looked down at his shoulder, watching a limber thumb rub circles into his tuxedo.

He diverted his gaze over to Bella, and then Edward, noticing the bright amber eyes shining from the light ghosting effortlessly over his body, making his exposed skin glistened lightly. With the circular motions of his thumb, it brought up the memories of what that thumb used to do to him.  
Jacob shrugged off the hand and stared back at Edward, hoping lasers would shoot out from his eyes, "Do what ever," he then turned on his heels, heading over to some seats on the far left of the room, neat the punch bowl and snack table, with dateless teen's quietly sitting, waiting for someone to ask them for a dance while watching the dance precede in front of them.  
Long strides took his body away from the vampire and his love, weaving and dodging the couples, "Since when does my opinion count to you..?"

----------

With a fruity pink, watered down drink in his hand that was resting on his bouncing knee, the pink cup was lifted off his knee and brought the cup to his lips, liking the cool feeling and swallowed two mouthfuls of the liquid, its cool temperature slid down his oesophagus, relieving some of the heat and placed it back down on his thigh. The wolf's eyes never left the most talked about couple on the dance floor, especially the male partner that was caressing the soft cheek of his female partner while moving his hips along with the girls.

The song finished and a new song came over the speakers with a moderate beat, making the couples group closer to their dance partner and rub sensually against each other.

God, what those hips did to his body made Jacob take another mouthful from his plastic cup as he shifted in the synthetic wooden chair, relaxing in his open legged seated position, his eyes never leaving the dancing partnership as he watched Edward's hips sway a little. But he quickly dropped his gaze and side glanced as he felt Edward's gaze on him, sending cold chills to his body, making the young wolf shudder involuntarily.

They made brief eye contact again as Jacob inquisitively glanced over to Edward, seeing if he was still staring at his body and…sure enough he was. Edward showed no emotion as he continued to watch the restless wolf, smirking an un-evenly as he watched him fidget in his seat. Jacob had to pull away from the entrancing eyes he used to stare into; it seemed like years ago that he had done that. He finished the rest of his watered down beverage and tried to calm his body from the constant fidgeting.

_Why are you staring at me?_ He asked himself mentally, knowing that the vampire would be listening to his thoughts but of course, there was no answer whispered from those full lips; he just smiled towards the Quileute boy and diverted his gaze back to Bella's hair.

--------

The slow pop song finally finished with a few claps from the couples on the floor to praise the DJ who was playing the tolerable songs.

"Well the night is nearly over," a sad, low 'aww' came from the duos on the floor, all smiling, "but the night can not end now! Now we'll have a few love songs for those who can't resist dancing with their one true love." Shuffling over to a large pile of CD's staked on top of each other, the DJ chose one from the top and placed it into the disc drive on his laptop with too many wires streaming out of the back to his DJ mixing table.

The slow/mild beat of drums started to play, followed by the soft strums of a guitar. Most of the teens on the basketball court converted dance floor quickly picked up the familiar beat and snickered to their partner and friends, saying, 'Ew, it's a Disney song, ' while others laughed and said, 'I love Disney songs!'

"This song goes out to the love struck couples and to the person who left me a note saying to play this song." The DJ winked to the crown and looked down at his laptop, pushing up his sleeves and tapped on his keys. The instructions given by him quickly changed the mood as the over head lights dimmed to a solid soft blue-white light; the lights stopped moving fast and elegantly moved over the polished hardwood floor and the music grew louder until the pitching was at the right level.

Now empty, the happy couples quickly evacuated the floor, not wanting to participate with the Phil Collins hit, others just following their friends so they wouldn't look like losers that would dance to the Disney classic.

Jacob went to take another sip from his cup, only to notice that it was already empty so he sat back in his chair, watching the couples sit down on the plastic chairs, snuggling and embracing each other. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, elbows pressing hard into his thighs and sighed, not wanting to see the bliss that they were experiencing and ran his hands through his long, smooth hair. He couldn't help tapping along to the slow beat of the Tarzan song, singing along to the song in his head.

_This bond between can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry…_

Keeping his focus on the ground while preoccupying his mental voice with the song, he was thinking of leaving the dance, considering that he didn't have a partner anymore and there was most likely to be more lovey-dovey songs to follow.

He heard the small whisper of Bella's voice, asking where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were.

_I think she is more in love with the whole family instead of that bloodsucker..._

The reply came soft and graceful, saying that they would be here soon. Happy with the answer, she told her boyfriend that she needed to use the Ladies Room for a moment, promising that she will return. Jacob turned his head to the side, eyes catching on the perfect couple and watched him kiss Bella on the cheek, keep his eyes on the bright amber orbs that followed her to the girl's toilets before looking down at the ground.

Jacob returned his gaze to his black shoes, sighing to himself, remembering how he used to feel Edward's eyes follow him when he went somewhere.

The slightly shadowed dance scene became oblivious to his eyes as he slipped into his own world; one that was private, that calmed his system from the atmosphere of tight thick air that surrounded his body from all corners of the room.

_You'll be in my heart….always… god; I never know how much a Disney song would hit right down to the heart…_

The air around him began to sting at his exposed wrists and hands, feeling like there were millions of needles stabbing his skin while there was a cool sensation floating around and over his dark skin.  
Now, it was all around him, actually wrapping itself around his left wrist, hard, gripping hard like a clamp. The sudden surge of pain from his wrist ripped Jacob out of his little world as he looked at the white hand holding onto his wrist with strands of black hair in its grasp. He knew from the smell who this thing was; it wasn't rocket science that this particular smell felt like acid as it travelled down his wind pipe but also had that honey feeling of soothing and sensuality about it. He followed the black coated arm to the relaxed shoulder; soon his confused eyes were travelling up along the long, pure neck and finally stopped at those two dark amber eyes that were staring right down into his own deep brown eyes.

Anger burned at his lower back, quickly spreading throughout his back as his body tensed from the cold touch. From a simple stare to a painful, broken, pissed off glare of hurt, Jacob growled low down deep in his throat, letting his wolf instincts take over and vocally telling the vampire standing in front of him to back off.

"Edward…" Jacob said lowly, not emotion apparent in his warning tone.

Edward just kept his gaze upon the young wolf, looking down at him with what seemed like soft, loving eyes, and sighed, smiling at Jacob before his face tightened and with one hard pull, Jacob was on his feet, trailing Edward onto the dance floor. The grip around his wrist kept a good firm pressure.  
Jacob didn't even have time to process what his body was already doing; he was letting the vampire drag his body into the middle of the court. Then Edward hauled his body to the middle of the dance floor, stopping in the middle ring of the basketball court, facing the cool body, both boys standing on the edge of the white circle outline.

"Let go."

"No."

Jacob tensed up even more from the answer and tried to rip his wrist out from the clamp like hold, but his plan didn't work as the cold limb tightened even more, earning a groan from Jacob as he winced from the increased amount of pain coming from his wrist, feeling small bones break from the pressure. He let his arm go limp as he tried to slide his hand out from the hold but still, Edward would not let go.

"What do you want?" Jacob said, his voice filled with physical and emotional pain as it fluidly slipped from his lips.

Edward released some pressure from around Jacob's wrist, hearing a sigh of relief come from the wolf. He took a few steps forward, yanking Jacob towards his body until they were as close as their clothes would allow them to be within the small circle area and smirked, "Dancing with the one I want to dance with of course."

"What?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow that soon dropped when a cold hand grabbed onto his hand and placed it on his slender hip while the other hand released its full grip on the healing wrist. It snaked up to the limp larger hand, sliding along the open palm, fingers running along Jacob's, and turned so it held onto Jacob's hand, long fingers lying over the back of the larger hand while his thumb rubbed softly on the tanned skin of his index finger, like two lovers holding hands for the first time.

Jacob watched the hand wrap itself around in his own hand, extending his arm out to the side, puzzled and angered by the moves as Edward's other hand laid on is own hip, gently pressing his fingertips into the black material. His body felt numb with the emotion and adrenaline pumping through his veins, not being able to even think and tell his body to fight back even though that anger burned at the connection of his hand to Edwards.

"That little stunt that you pulled before when I asked you to dance with me, just walking away, wasn't very nice," Edward explained as he took a smooth step back, pulling Jacob's body with his to take a step forward with the beat of the song, smirking from the small stumble from Jacob, "I asked you to dance, not Bella." Edward took another step to the side, pushing on Jacob's hips to move to the left as he began their slow waltz on the court.

Now knowing the reason why he was pulled onto the dance floor and now dancing with him, Jacob let some of that anger pulse out through his limbs, tightening his grip on the hand and applied a great amount of pressure to Edward's hand, letting revenge burn into the cold hand. Loud cracks were smothered by the song's beat and tempo as bone was crushed and broken. Jacob smiled darkly to Edward as he then gripped hard onto his hip, driving his blunt nails into the material, ripping it as he dragged his fingers along the cool skin and pressed through the open rips of clothing, painting small crescent like marks into the pure skin.

"What gives you the right to drag me up here and dance with me? You're the one who broke it off with me, remember?!" Jacob snarled dark and low, leaning his head forward so his face was close to Edwards, making sure he voice wasn't too loud so the viewing audience wouldn't be able to hear, but made sure he asserted his anger. He watched the shorter male writhe from the pain for a moment before smirking up at him; his eyes were much darker now, practically no amber specks could be found in the orbs as he moaned loud and licked his lips.

"I forgot how rough you could be…"

A shudder of pure disgust rolled over Jacob's shoulders down to his coccyx bone. He stopped dancing, planted his feet on the polished court and stared at Edward, hearing suspicious murmurs coming from the senior year of Forks High School. Still adding force to Edwards hand and hips, he stopped the tight pain he was applying to the vampire and dropped the hand, standing firm in front of him, watching the older male caress his injured hand for a few moments before watching it fall to his side.

They stood in front of each other as the song continued to play, nearing its end. Loud gasps and cries echoed over the song as the older teens watched the tall male swing his arm around and land a hard punch right on the side of the god like face, throwing the vampire through the air and watched him land with his back slapping loud against the opposite side of the room near the doors to enter and exit when ever they please, copper brown bangs falling over his face.

Still fuming from the answer the vampire gave him before, he turned to see Bella gasp, immerging out from the crowd with Mike and Jessica by her side, "Jacob?"  
The song finally stopped; the DJ was smart enough not to play another song at this time of the dance. Bella looked at his still clenched fist with red bloody knuckles and turned her attention to a still seated vampire next to the door, trying to get up, and acting like he was seriously hurt.

_Pulling an act to look human…_

"Edward!" she yelled and ran past Jacob to Edward, kneeling beside him, helping him up. She caressed his head and lifted his chin up, looking at his cheek to see any swelling or bruising.

"Bella, my love, I am fine." Jacob heard him say as he reminded her that his skin was like diamonds; tough.

"What's going on here?!" Boomed a tall, burly male that looked to be in his forty's that made his way to Jacob.

Jacob heard a girl inform of the situation that was playing out right in front of the teachers. Actually he was surprised that the teachers didn't break up their little dance in the beginning since it was two males dancing with each other.

_Maybe this school is gay friendly…_

"Young man," the teacher, now known as Coach Clapp, looked Jacob up and now, questioning himself if Jacob was actually a teen or not, "leave the gym now and if any other teachers find you on the school grounds…"

That burning feeling was beginning to become out of control, his back felt like it was on fire as he felt himself begin to shake a little. He needed to get out of here, away from the eyes, from the commotion and away from him.

Jacob nodded to the shorter bulky teacher, smirking at him and saluting him with a quick flick of his wrist.

Within a few long strides, he was at the door; all he had to do was push open the door and walk on out, phase and just keep on running but something was holding him back for some reason. Jacob looked over to his right, watching Bella help Edward to his feet with another teacher on Edward's other side, asking him if he was ok.

Bella and Edward stared at him in two different ways; Bella in a more pissed off, scared state while the vampire was nothing, he didn't have any expression over his face.

"Don't come near me again…" Jacob warned, focusing his caution directly to Edward.

"Go, Jacob." Bella demanded in a slow, low voice, her hold on Edwards arm tightening at she stared at him as if she was looking at a different person.

Sighing, he looked at the scared teacher, Bella and Edward one last time before pushing the solid oak doors open and walked out of the indoor basketball court, inhaling hard through his nose, tasting the crisp damp Forks air and slammed the doors behind him for a dramatic exit. The night was chilly, with dew covering the small shrubs that were scattered around for decoration. Jacob liked it like this and he looked up the crescent moon, admiring the light that was radiating off of it.

--

"…check if he's gone…" Jacob thanked someone high above for his inheritance of the Quileute blood line as he heard a deep male voice talk with another one quietly from inside the thick walled court. Quickly, he removed his shoes and socks, knowing he could run faster on his actual feet than on these formal constricting shiny leather shoes. He threw them onto the roof of the gymnasium and ran around the corner…Billy wouldn't mind if he accidentally 'lost' his good shoes.

The doors opened and the shorter teacher that was standing next to Edward inspected the surrounding area in front of him, staying close to the doors. Jacob watched from around the corner, his back flat against the side of the gym with his head turned to spy on the male; he felt like James Bond in his position.

The doors closed once again and Jacob let go of his breath, feeling good about his little 'escape', letting his head hang loose as he closed his eyes, replaying the events that just happened in there. Sure he felt guilty for ruining Bella's night but why did he have this other feeling of regret itching down inside him..?

He let his body relax, using the wall to slide down and hit the ground with his legs bend at the knees, resting his arms on them. Jacob knew that the teachers wouldn't go looking for him, due to the fact that he thought that the coach and that other teacher looked scared of his height and build. He had a small laugh about that, but then his mind done a 180° turn and returned to the dance he shared with Edward, remembering how his temperature melded with the icy touches, leaving Goosebumps where Edward touched; it was the only time he ever got Goosebumps.

"Ugh!" He felt disgusted that he let the vampire touch him in that way as he slammed the side of his fist into the wall, leaving a small indent.

Why did he let him touch him in that way? Why did he let Edward lead him to the dace floor and actually dance with him? Why didn't he resist and fight back?

He still loved Edward, that's what made him confused and angry at the same time, confusing him more.

All of the anger began to fade away, leaving his form with an empty wanting feeling that he felt back in the first days when Edward broke up with him as he thought about that brief moment where he didn't have any control over his body.  
His stomach twisted as he thought deeper back when they were together, his heart beats increased when he went back in that dark zone where nothing mattered anymore. Everything was running through his head and it was confusing him; he could feel every emotion run through his body and mind; from lust to depression to anger to sadness, it was all there, tugging at his heart strings. Jacob removed a hand from his knee and pressed it over his heart, feeling the fast pace of his heart and grabbed the material covering his chest hard, scrunching it up.

"I wish my hand could be where your hand is now, Jake."

Panic rushed through his system, eyes widening as he looked at, mentally cursing himself for letting his mind slip into his own world of thought again and not paying attention to his surroundings. Jacob looked up; feeling _déjà vu_ play out all over again as his eyes rested on the tuxedo covered chest, noticing that the shirt opened as a 'V' so it exposed a white, strong chest that was shining from the moon's rays above.

"Don't call me that.' Jacob pushed himself off the ground, stared at the vampire for a moment before turning on his heels, walking away this time instead of punching him into a wall. A hand shot out, grabbing hold on his bicep that tensed within a second of the new touch.

"Jacob, wait…" Edward cooed softly, trying to stop the boy from charging off without letting him explain.

"Why? Do you want to dance again?" Jacob spat back, keeping his back turned to the vampire as he tried to control the tears that were threatening to pool up in his eyes.

Edwards grip tightened as he took a step forward, closing the space between his body and Jacob's back, "No, one dance from you is more than enough for tonight, but…"

"What the hell do you want with me then..? We're over, who would have guessed that," Jacob started, sarcasm rich in his voice, "but you pulling something like that on me…it's confusing me even more! You're the one that made it perfectly clear that it wasn't going to work with us anymore, so what the hell do you want with me Edward?!"

Shock hit Jacob as he just realised what he just said; he couldn't even comprehend what just happened as he just let go of everything he wanted to ask Edward, letting it spill out fast with raw passion and hurt in his voice. He didn't turn around to face Edward, already knowing that Edward was up in his head, reading his mind and watching him over his shoulder.

"It wasn't going to work though…Jacob, the news of us was spreading all around. It even landed in Italy…"

_The Volturi…_ Jacob thought, remembering the conversations and the explanations Edward had told him while they were together.

"Yes, there was that reason, and while I was with you," He took a step closer, pressing his body into Jacob's back, releasing his grip on the bicep and placed his hand on the hard shoulder blade bump, laying his head on the hot black tuxedo, "I was hurting my family and Bella, endangering you and your family! I had to choose whether I wanted to watch Bella be hurt by our actions or re-enact Romeo and Juliet with the war of families and death." He sighed, "You know that Bella is the one I love and-"

Edward stopped; pulling his head off Jacob's back, watching the wolf shake his head from side to side slowly but with forceful movements. Jacob slowly took a small step away from the cold body, turning around fast with a tense fist at his side that came up and crashed into Edward's cheek again. The impact of the hit sent the vampire into the side of the building, crashing into the wall; the force of it just left him standing there with his face to aside, breathing deep and heavy.

"Just leave me alone; that's all I ask of you."

_I will always love you but, but…_

Jacob stared weakly over to the vampire, pulling his hair out of his face with long fingers, and started to walk away from Edward, mentally hoping for the last time, trying to keep control of everything inside him as it threatened to spill out again like before. God, he felt like such a girl feeling like this all the time…

He shoved his hands into his pockets, hunched his shoulders over and hung his head low, watching all the small stones, leaves and loose dirt grains pass his bare feet as he trudged on, not wanting to stop; he just wanted to phase and just run through the forest or just run for that fact, let everything wash off his body and just feel like nothing cared.

Then something brought the young wolf to a complete stop; he stood up straight with his senses on high alert.

A low blood curdling snarl reached Jacob's ears, making him restless from the sheer pitch. The wolf inside him perked up, listening for sudden sounds that could put Jacob in danger. His skin around his knuckles tightened, showing off four pure bone white bumps appearing from beneath his tanned skin.

He caught the atmospheric change around him; everything went quiet and cold. But before he could react to the danger in the air, pain shot up the wolf's spine. The pain burning and drilling into his bones and muscles from the sudden impact of concrete wall meeting with his thinly protected toned back. Jacob bit back a howl of pain as his head bounced off the thick, cold wall, his hair falling over his face as his head hung loose, breathing deep and low. The feeling of the ache in his back subsided to a dull throbbing itch with his head feeling like there was a orchestra of drums thrashing around in there. Dark eyes flashed with a certain feel and colour to the confused wolf's face.

Fierce and hard, cold fingers grasped onto his wrists, yanking them above his head with a rough pull. Muscle stretched to its limit and ripped in Jacob's arms, feeling the tendons burn and ache from the harsh movement but soon began to the other burn of his body repairing itself. The hand pushed his wrists together, collecting them in its icy touch and pushed them into the wall, holding them together with hard control behind the push.

More smooth wintry digits touched his body, making Jacob's skin crawl from the touch. They crawled up the side of his neck, pressing into his skin with sharp nails, ripping skin as they slipped lightly up to his chin, pushing it up. Fingers gripped hard on his jaw, bringing it up to face a dark, sneering white skin with lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"Ow…" Jacob coughed out, smiling to himself as he looked back at the vampire in his space, pressing him into the wall with his strength. He tried to get out of the iron grip, but the struggling only made the vampire constrict around his wrists even more.

_There's something about his eyes…_

Edward smiled devilishly and closed the space between their bodies once more, pressing his lower abdomen with Jacob's, and hardened his grip on Jacob's wrists and jaw, taking in the scenery with shadows dancing over their bodies from the slow wind threading itself amongst the leaves. He could practically taste Jacob on his tongue; the smell was acid on his lips but so intoxicating, it was all too good for the vampire as it brought back memories of their time together. Bringing his face close to Jacob's, their noses brushing up against each other's, Edward admired the bold cheekbones and tanned complexion that never seemed to have any faults.

Lowering his lips ever so close to Jacob's, feeling the hot puffs of air wash over his own lifeless lips, Edward's gaze never left the confused, struggling wolf's, "Nothing means as more to me than your heart beating for me…"  
His voice was low and sharp, stinging Jacob's lips as he tried to push his head away from Edward's, but the hand around his jaw pulled his head forward, holding it there with little space between their faces. An un-even smirk crept across Edward's lips, making Jacob tense up.

Nails pierced tough skin. Small droplets of blood painted the hard nails a nice crimson colour as Jacob growled from the sudden pain in his cheeks. As soon as Jacob's mouth was parted, Edward pulled the wolf into a lip bruising kiss, snatching the breath from his mouth.

Jacob's eyes widened, feeling a cold muscle force his lips open more as it slipped past them. Edward moaned low as he smiled into the forced kiss, feeling the contact of Jacob's tongue trying to force him out of his mouth, but he pushed back on the tongue, wrapping it around Jacob's and massaging it with soft skill.

_Stop..!_

Jacob tried to get out of the stolen kiss by pressing his body hard against the wall and trying to rip his wrists out of the hard grip, but every attempt he tried to follow with, Edward answered back with more force into the kiss and force on his wrists with small pops echoing from them. His eyes were trapped with Edward's eyes; he couldn't remember how to blink as the sting of his eyes grew more and more with every passing second.

The kiss intensified as urgency pressed harder against Jacob's lips; Edward deepened the lip lock, driving his tongue in more around the warm cavern, tracing over the sharp points of well formed teeth before going back to the still fighting muscle. He watched the boy struggle against him, watching him writhe and squirm under his weight and grip. It was like a little puppet show with Edward pulling the strings that he knew all to well.

Muffled groans were swallowed by Edward's mouth, now tasting the metallic tang of blood over his tongue; Jacob had bitten him…sneaky.

_Two can play at that game…_

Slowly, Edward stepped forward, placing his leg in between Jacob's, pressing up against his crutch lightly, quickly going from light touches to moderate, firm touches while his other leg on the side rubbed against the muscly outer thigh.

Edward watched the expression go from hate and disgust to hate and want. He saw the Quileute boy close his eyes tight from the teasing brushes against his thigh and crutch, smirking as he watched the boy try and rip his mouth away but his hand held onto his jaw that had streams of dried blood over tanned skin. He eased up of the kiss, withdrawing his tongue from Jacob's mouth and watched the line of saliva break from his tongue and Jacob's top lip. Cool skin rested on a tanned forehead with messy, damp hair sticking to the skin as Edward watched Jacob's eyes open quickly, stopping the knee action to Jacob's lower body.

Gasping for air, Jacob panted heavily and fast, regaining as much air as his lungs could hold. Cold skin stung at his own warm skin, giving him a sharp headache from the temperature clash. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to give out in him if this little escapade continued at this level.

"Let…me go." Jacob breathed, calming his breathing to a steady rhythm.

Jacob looked at the smirking face resting on his forehead, eyes flashing in the moonlight. Edward just winked and pushed his knee up against Jacob's crutch, grinding his thigh into the tight area, releasing his grip on the bruised jaw.

He moaned low and loud, throwing his head to aside, panting hard with eyes shut tight, his hair flowing over the side of his face to frame his pained expression.

Dark menacing black eyes fell onto the exposed neck; his eyes finding the throbbing artery pulsating hard with blood. Flicking his black orbs away from the tempting area just under the strong jaw line, Edward moved over to Jacob's ear, licking and dragging his tongue over the fire hot shell while his hand made good use of the shirt over the wolf's chest; opening it fast with easy flicks of his fingers as buttons were pushed out of their holes with smooth moves, exposing and exploring the un-touched hard, toned muscles. He ran his velvet like fingers up over his chest, pressing hard into the skin.

"You don't know...how your heart beats for me to touch you. It's so seductive, so desirable, so tempting…"

He smirked while nibbling on his ear lobe when he heard the poor Quileute boy whine so softly; never while they were together did he ever hear Jacob whine for him. He left the teased ear and left a trail of soft kisses down his neck, softly biting at the hot skin, liking the feeling that his lips might melt from the heat. While he teased and sucked at Jacob's neck, his thumb got to work on abusing the responsive nipple under it, rubbing and pinching it to torture the wolf more and more.

Jacob moaned again, arching his back up into the vampire's torso, wanting more friction as his body acted by itself. The sensation of Edward on his neck was heaven, feeling the cold teeth biting and kissing over his neck. Icy lips sucked on his skin made the young wolf moan out loud, louder than normal. And with that knee doing what it done best, his body was overloading with passion, heat and raw emotions he had forgotten about since that day.

Something down in his gut told him to stop and get out of here, that something was going to happen that would be irreversible, but with his mind so clouded with Edward, no thought was given about the warning as he moaned for more of the touches.

"I need to have you…Jacob…forever." Edward whispered against his skin, his voice dark. He licked the healing skin, freeing the bound wrists above him.

Then something happened inside of Edward; the scent of Jacob sent his mind into a state of unconsciousness. Edward felt differnent, but all he knew what that he just wanted everything about Jacob, most importantly, he just needed the one thing that every vampire needs to survive.

Jacob's arms were numb from being held up that long. He felt the circulation fill his veins and arteries once again, regaining control of his fingers, hand and arm as they hung up his side. Jacob watched the thumb over his nipple leave its place and follow, with the other fingers attatched to the white hand that clashed with his tanned skin, above his left pectoral, and stopped over his heart. He swallowed hard and looked down at Edward, feeling his other hand lay on his right shoulder. The vampire was acting strange.

"Jacob, "he sighed, nuzzling the skin over his collarbone, "the love I feel for you never left me. You don't know how I survived without tasting you, without smelling your scent, your blood. The separation…the hurt that you felt was the same hurt I felt as well, but-"

"Don't." The young wolf whispered, bringing a hand up and took hold on Edward's chin and connected their lips again, this time for a more softer kiss rather than a lip bruising one like before. This kiss was soft, with no dominance whatsoever but both still created a sensation to control the kiss; it was in their instincts to be dominant. Jacob felt the press of two sharp teeth over his lips.

Jacob broke the kiss, looking at the vampire strangely. His eyes were darker than black, but there was a splash of colour in his eyes, like a dark amber-red that swept over the iris, but he wasn't sure of the colour due to the shadows. He knew Edward and trusted him, but like the old days, there was always a sense of fear Jacob felt around him.

"I was telling the truth before…" Edward moved away from Jacob's lips and hovered over the steady pulsating carotid pulse point, which skipped a beat when he licked over it, "I need to have you forever."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, trying to work out what the hell Edward was talking about. He wasn't that quick on the update, but soon, realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I can't say yes to that, you know what will happen if you do that…"

"Then I will follow you where ever you may go, Jacob Black." His answer was fast. Too fast.

'What do-"Jacob tried to talk but two hypodermic-like teeth silenced him as they pressed into his skin, piercing the flesh beneath his skin and punctured the throbbing artery like a knife slicing through butter. His vocal chords would not work as he silently screamed out in pain, his mouth tight like his fists. Hands came up to the vampire's chest, trying to claw at something to push him off, but the mouth stayed at his neck; the hand lying on his shoulder coming up and holding Jacob's neck in place with the strength he used before.

Then everything began to spin around him as the blood pumped into Edward's mouth, sucking the blood like sucking venom from a wound. The teeth pushed in more, digging in deeper into the tense neck. Then everything began to tear up inside him; the venom had entered his system. His heart began to pump faster, trying to supply his organs and muscles with fresh blood but the venom was too quick as it invaded his circulatory system. It was shredding his blood cells, his muscles, his bones; everything inside him was dying fast and painfully while Edward was sucking him dry.

Edward couldn't control himself; he had licked up a few paper cuts on Jacob's fingers before, but nothing compared to the animalistic tang of his blood over his tongue as it flooded down his throat, feeling like fire and stone was scraping down his oesophagus. He felt the struggles of Jacob's hands over his tuxedo covered chest, but it wasn't regarded as the bloodlust increased, pressing harder against the neck, wanting more and more blood.

Jacob felt the cold tongue press around the puncture points, massaging the skin and flesh, pushing out more blood that pooled into the vampire's mouth. His breath became shallow, struggling to breathe in and out as he became more limp and numb by the second. Emotion started to build up in the pit of his stomach; he could feel time ticking away.

"Edward…stop…" Jacob demanded in a weak tone, feeling the life leaving his body.

Finally, with one last breathe, his body gave in; the venom had done its job. It had destroyed everything within Jacob, his lungs, his liver, his heart. There was nothing left to support his body.

"Ed…ward…"

His final words escaped his lips for the last time, before the last beat of his heart faded into silence. His limp head fell onto Edward's shoulder, lifeless.

Edward stopped. There, he was full. Then something inside of him awoke, like he had been in a coma. Realization consumed his body when his eyes found themselves on a relaxed, flaccid neck with his fangs in them, blood oozing from the two wounds they had made. He ripped his mouth away from his neck and pushed the loose body up against the wall, looking over the very pale tanned skin with long black strands hanging over Jacob's face that was facing the ground. He lifted up his head, searching his face for any kind of trickery he would pull but his face was lifeless to put it perfectly. Jacob's eyes were closed with a small stream of blood falling from the corner of his mouth, oozing down to the earth below his turning white feet.

"Jacob?" He softly cupped the side of Jacob's jaw, feeling the head loll into his hand without any struggle.

He swallow hard, now knowing the truth.

Nothing came from the boy. That's right… a boy. He had killed a boy, a friend, a warrior, a son, a Quileute and a lover within a few seconds. He knew the one thing Jacob would say at that moment, 'did you know it's illegal to kill wolves?"  
It made him smile for a brief moment, hearing his voice inside his head but the guilt came up fast behind it, smothering Jacob's voice with pain.

He snaked his hands around the heavy body, placing his own head into the crevice of Jacob's shoulder and neck meeting and embraced his body with a strong hug, inhaling the once rich earthy, pizza smell…now there was nothing there. It smelled like the air, the water…there was no possible scent to describe him now because there was nothing more of him.

_Alice…I need you now..!_

----------

"I can not do that Edward; you are my brother."

"And so was he, and more! And look what happened! The one thing I never wanted to consume me and it did! I didn't have power to control it whatsoever! You saw me when I had to suck the venom out of Bella!"

"Edward, I can't kill you. I don't see it in your fu-"

"I don't care! Alice, you of all people should first hand that the future can change just like that!"

The small girl sighed, running her hands through her short wavy hair that shined from the moonlight as she paced in front of her brother, her back facing him. She quickly turned around with hands on hips, but they soon fell. Her eyes flickered from the ground to Edward's face and she stopped as she finally saw what he was going on about. In his arms hung a spiritless Quileute boy dressed in a tuxedo with drying blood over his collar, his neck, his lips, and his cheeks.

"Edward…"

"It felt like I was asleep, like something inside me took control for those seconds. I am…we are predators, Alice, when we smell human blood, we cannot control ourselves…and that was me before," he diverted his gaze to the peaceful face that was laying in his arms, resting his forehead on his chest, "I will not allow myself to expose that side of me again."

"Edward, would you listen to yourself?! You broke up with him for this exact reason. I don't know what you told him but this, "She pointed to Jacob in his arms, "wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen because of his blood!"

She took a step forward, now angry at her brother, "And what do I say to Bella? To the rest of our family? To Jacob's pack and family? Huh!? Answer me Edward!"

Edward tightened his grip around his precious item and said in a low and weak voice, "Look in his pocket…"

"What?"

"Just do it Alice, and you will find the reason."

She watched the pain ricochet over Edward's face, holding Jacob close to his cold body. It was foreign to feel his warmth fade away minute by slow minute. Finally, she walked over to the couple, looked at Edward's face and sighed, reaching into Jacob's breast pocket on the inside of his tuxedo jacket. Her small hand found a piece of paper and removed it, noticing the small spots of fresh and old blood on the paper and opened it and read it out loud to herself. Her eyes scanned over the beautiful scripture that she knew at her brother's writing, her eyes becoming more intense as she read on.

"I will always be with you, and I will always love you but, not anymore. Goodbye, but never gone, Edward." She looked at to see Edward's face meet with hers.

"Jacob kept the letter I gave him months ago with him when I ended our relationship. He never let it go... why would he do that? Because he loved me too much to let me go, even though he tried to cover it up with anger and hurt, it always stayed with him.",

Alice swallowed back the emotions pitting to come out verbally; if vampire could cry, she would have been crying right at that moment in time. She couldn't possibly understand why her brother fell for a wolf, but she knew the love he felt for him.

"If you lost Jasper, how would you cope?"

Her eyes widened as she thought about the fact if she ever lost Jasper. After a while, she refolded the letter and placed it on Jacob's dead chest, whispering a few silent remorseful words and an apology for all the times she had told him to fetch her something.

They stood together, staring down at Jacob's body in Edward's arms as the shadows crawled across their bodies; clouds blocking out the moon above.

"Even know it seems quiet without him…" Alice murmured, flattening her black satin dress with her hands.

"Tell them…" Edward could not possibly think in this moment of grief; his body shook a little from the loss he was suffering from.

"I will tell them that your Romeo died and you followed in Juliet's footsteps like any lover would do." She placed her hand on the tall shoulder of her brother, smiling up at him, "I will get some wood."

---------

Edward sat with the lifeless body of Jacob cradled up close to his own body, carefully pushing the clear buttons through the holes, covering his pale chest, then going to his tuxedo jacket, buttoning the tuxedo up. He curled his fingers through the soft locks of Quileute hair as he thought about his appending fate, pushing the stray hairs behind his ear to see his priceless face. He looked down Jacob's body, fixing up his clothes and pulling off stray bits of grass and dirt off the body, making sure nothing else would stain the life he took so easily.

The fire burned at his skin from where he was seated with Jacob, reminding himself of the wolf's more intense heat that used to radiate off his skin. He watched the flames eat away at the wood beneath, hearing the faint cracks of wood being burnt before him. The flames grew higher and higher as Alice added more wood into the burning spectacle, aiding to the smoke that began to seep up into the sky above. He watched his sister strip the wood limbs of the trees and throw it into the fire. For a little pixie like herself, she was so strong; Edward knew he had made the right decision of choosing her when he knew her will was tough.

Edward and Alice watched the fire grow with smoke rising into the dark air; the fire was situated right on the La Push Pack/ Forks Coven boundary line where Edward had broken Jacob's heart.

"It's ready." She whispered, taking a step back from the flames.

Edward remained emotionless as he carefully placed Jacob in his arms, promising himself that he would never let go of him again. He sighed and looked down at his love, biting his lip and pushed his hand into his back pocket, pulling out two small hoops. He placed one of the hoops over Jacob's left ring finger, kissing the back of his hand before slipping the other ring onto his own ring finger and walked over to the burning inferno, his eyes were dull amber now as nothing mattered in his world anymore. He stood in front of the fire. He looked down at the ever sleeping body and smiled, "I will follow you my love, I swear I will."

He slowly and carefully maneuvered Jacob in his arms, and threaded his fingers with the Quileute fingers, grasping hard onto the embrace of two locked hands, both with their rings attatched to their fingers.

He then looked over to his sister, keeping his smile over his lips, "Thank you." He mouthed.

She bowed her head and moved away, standing close but not to close to the fire and held her hands together close in front of her face; a human trait she had kept when she was scared or nervous. She didn't want to see her brother being burnt alive, but the expression over Edward's face made her stay in this time of need.

She watched like a hawk to its prey.

Edward held Jacob close to his body and looked down, noticing a stray ember falling on his black leather shoes. Then he took a step forward into the fire, letting the blaze engulf his body along with Jacob's and gasped from the sheer heat around his body. Jacob's letter flew off his chest and floated down to the ground where the wild fire began to burn at the sides; he watched it curl up and disappear within the wings of flames. The fire burned through his tuxedo, melting the material to his skin; it sizzled and melted the membrane over his muscles as it burned down to his bone.

The pain was extraordinarily painful; did Jacob feel this pain that he was experiencing..?

Edward dared not to think about those moments as he looked down at his arm, seeing the bone in his arm begin to crack from the heat. He fell to his knees, still holding Jacob. Daring not to look at the rest of his body, the vampire looked down at Jacob and thanked someone high above that his hair hadn't caught alight nor his face yet. Edward looked down at Jacob's face for one last time and closed his eyes, letting his fate burn away at his body

_I'm sorry…_

---------------------

Alice shook violently as she watched her brother burn away into nothingness along with his lover. She felt disgusted in herself for letting Edward persuade her to do this but, somehow, she knew that he would be at peace. Standing there by herself, without anymore to comfort her, her body felt numb as she stared at the ceremonial passing of two memorable family members, watching the smoke pass up into the heavens. Though she wasn't the praying type of girl, she went a silent prayer to the heavens, asking them to watch over them until the end of time...

----

Ten minutes passed and Alice had stopped the fire when she was sure that their bodies would not be able to be found amongst the ash and smouldering leaves. She began to make the burnt forest area look normal, like no fire ever happened.  
How ever, she did find two melted, deformed objects bound together and she smiled, looking up at the sky above her.

"No words can describe the love of two star cross'd lovers…"

Owari

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I hope to all the people who read this enjoyed it and hopefully, it tugged at the heart string a little, proving that love can withstand time even after death.

3 Thanks again!

Until next time, keep safe!! :)


End file.
